Midnight Alley
by SilverEagleLord
Summary: A Decker Specialist ambushes the Boss one night in an alley. Lemon inside. Mature content.


Disclaimer: I own no licensed material appearing in this work of fiction.

AN: I think I should warn for...umm...mature content since this is a lemon? Right? Oh well, there's mature content unsuitable for minors I guess below (bet you no one pays attention to it). Bye now.

* * *

"Got you!" the girl dressed up like a Goth suddenly in front of him grinned as she brought her weapon down with everything she had.

The Boss was thrown back by the shockwave, slamming against the wall not too far behind him and crumbling to the ground, stunned at the surprise attack. He had been walking back from hanging with a now wasted Pierce and Angel when he was attacked.

"Fuck..." the Boss tried to focus on the blurry figure in front of him but failed as the girl dropped her weapon.

"That and more baby." the girl's words were followed by her dropping down on the Boss's lap, straddling his waist while her hands moved up to cup his face. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

The Boss was quickly brought back when a pair of lips smashed against his own, the girl using his surprise at her actions to stick her tongue in his mouth before pulling away, licking her lips while letting out a sigh of pleasure.

'What the hell? Why can't I move?' the Boss struggled with suddenly unmoving limbs, the Decker above him giggling at his confused expression.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why can't you move, aren't you sweetie?" the Decker giggled again at the sudden look of anger on the Boss's face. "Don't be an ass, you're just temporarily paralyzed silly."

The girl's words brought a shocked widening of the Boss's eyes, his pointless struggles growing as the Decker straddling him merely chuckled before her thumbs began to rub small circles on the Boss's face.

"Don't worry silly, like I said, it's only temporary. You'll be better a while after I'm done."

The girl didn't spend any more time talking, her lips crashing against the Boss's again and her tongue easily slipped into his mouth, exploring everywhere as she let out a deep moan, loving that her plan was actually working and she was going to have the Boss all to her self. She pulled away again after a moment, her face flushed before she moved down to the Boss's neck, sucking on it and her legs shook at his side at the feelings doing just that caused, all of her fantasies suddenly coming to life and almost too much as she broke away again.

"Oh god, that was just like I thought it would be!" the girl shuddered as she spoke, a grin on her face before her hands dropped from the Boss's face to his shirt, basically tearing it open along with his undershirt, groaning as she ran her hands across his chiseled body.

Without warning, she suddenly dove forward, her mouth latching onto the Boss's neck even as her hands moved away from the Boss, her finger looking for the zipper to unzip her jacket instead and very quickly she had it open, pressing herself against the Boss and he realized she was just wearing a neon blue bra underneath.

"Oh this is amazing and I haven't even brought out the best part yet!" the Decker pulled her mouth away for a moment to instead work her way out of her miniskirt, lifting herself up for a moment to shimmy out of her skirt before diving forward again, her lips crashing against the Boss's and moaning as she moved her hands down to his jeans, feeling his growing erection as she began to grind herself against his growing hard member.

The Decker managed to drag the Boss's pants down to his thighs as her lips smashed against his own and one hand rubbed his rock hard member through his boxers while her other hand was playing with her breasts, moaning at the sensations she was giving herself while her grinding on the Boss grew harsher, harder as she began moaning louder, unsuccessfully trying to stifle the sounds coming from in the alley from the two of them.

The Decker pulled away from him then, panting for breath as she continued playing with her covered breasts with one hand while the other pulled the Boss's boxer's down, letting his rock hard cock spring up, the full ten and a half inches of throbbing, veiny, thick cock that the Decker all but ripped off her black and blue panties to get to.

"Here comes the best part!" the Decker whispered in the Boss's ear before slamming down, impaling herself fully on his cock and she muffled a scream by biting into his shoulder, the Boss letting out a grunt as the girl began riding him, holding nothing back as she rode him for everything she had, barely holding in her screams of raw ecstasy as she felt the Boss's cock fill her up time and time again as she brought herself down on his cock.

"Oh...yeah...yeah...gonna cum...gonna cum!" the Decker screamed as she climaxed, not stopping her movement and muffling another scream by slamming her lips against the Boss's while her pussy tightened around the Boss's cock, her juices squirting out to stain the Boss's clothes while ruining her fishnet stocking. The girl began slowing down as she came down from her rapid orgasm, her breath coming out in pants as she collapsed onto the Boss's chest, keeping herself impaled on his cock as she took a moment to collect herself.

"Sor..sorry...I've always been really fast when it comes to that." the girl's face was red, either from embarrassment or from what she had just done it was unknown, as she spoke and she kept herself pressed against the Boss as she tried to get her bearings back.

While she stopped riding him, she wasn't as exhausted as she seemed as she began to slowly roll her hips, keeping herself impaled on his dick and making a deep moan rumble up from the Boss, the girl letting out a sigh as she felt the vibrations travel through her, one hand moving up to play with her covered breasts while the other stayed wrapped around the Boss, her fingers idly running up and down his side.

"Oh god, if you could move this would be incredible." the Decker let out a moan just at the thought as she slowly pulled herself off of the Boss. In a few minutes, she was dressed again and picked up her discarded Shock Hammer.

"Bye bye! See you soon!" the Decker Specialist didn't waste any more time, pulling up her hood and shooting out of the alley on her roller skates, not a moment too soon as the Boss slowly moved his arms. A brief look down at his clothes showed that his t-shirt was ruined and he was glad he had taken off his jacket when he walked, he could at least put that on. But, besides his clothes, one questions filled the Boss's mind.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

AN: And end.


End file.
